Final Mission: Old friends and a New Beginning
It's been a whole year since Akumito Momochi's sudden disappearance. ( A Mercenary's First Mission! ) Ikido didn't want to worry much about it the previous year, because of the Free for All and his training in the snowy mountains, but he's been having nightmares about the boy and the note ever since a month ago. So now, he needed to find the boy and the mysterious person who wrote the note. "Hey Bobu Nomi, found anything yet?" He asked, seeing Bobu researching on a computer in the Uzu library. "Nope! Have you reported this to Shenron? Maybe he knows how to track this dude." Bobu said, still burying himself in the computer. If Ikido looked closer he would see that Bobu was playing computer games while looking for leads. "No, we must figure this out on our own. It's our mission. So, how long till your computer games give you a lead?" Ikido asked with a sigh. "It tells me Akumito is on the other side of the world, maybe that's too far for us to go?" Bobu asked once more. "Wait, how did you find that information? And no, it's not too far for us to go." said. "Don't we have to trespass enemy territory?" Bobu asked. "Look, originally, our mission was to help build a wall. People tried to stop us, and we had no choice but to track them down. Akumito is one of them, so we must find him. The village who payed us was destroyed, but it is still our duty to complete this mission and stop the bad guys." Ikido said, proud of his speech. "Yay! So how do we attack them?" Bobu asked. "Well, it's simple. Disguise as the enemy. Obviously this won't work, so use one of your clones, get as much info as you can. The real you and I will be in a nearby non enemy village. Now, let's go to the port so we can get a boat." Ikido said. "Okay!" Bobu said. "But won't it be dangerous?" Bobu asked. "Don't worry, we've got this." Ikido said. Ikido began walking out the library with Bobu and towards a port. It will take some time before reaching the port though. While walking, Ikido asked, "Bobu, do you know why I've waited for a whole year to continue this mission? A whole year since Akumito's disappearance?" "No idea whatsoever~" Bobu replied. Ikido smiled and said, "I'll tell you why later." They continued walking to a port. "Okay!" Bobu walked alongside Ikido to the port. He was on the lookout for ex-acquaintances of himself and other mercenaries, lest they have their eyes on Ikido like Korosen Nara. After a while, they had finally reached the port. A beautiful woman was waiting for them there. "Who's this boy?" She asked Ikido, pointing at Bobu. "That's my student, Bobu Nomi." Ikido replied. "Oh, bug man, I see." Hinata replied. "Pleased to meet you my dear." Bobu replied, gentlemanly. "Since your leaving, I'm coming with you." Hinata stated. "It's too dangerous, no." Ikido replied. Hinata then slapped Ikido in the face and said, "I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm going with you whether you like it or not." "Yay Feisty Girls" Bobu reverted to his troll mode. He would not intervene in their personal affairs. Ikido eventually agreed and began to look for a boat, eventually finding a sailor. "So, you guys want a boat? Fine, take one, take whichever you like, it's free." The sailor said. Bobu set sail together with Ikido. He was content with being the 3rd party this time. "So where we going?" Hinata asked. Ikido pointed to Bobu and said, "Ask him." Ikido honestly did not want Hinata to go with them, but he had no choice. "We gonna bang some peeps and show them our masculinity!" Bobu said "Apparently you didn't hear my question correctly, where are we going? Not what are we gonna do, but where are we going? Understand?" Hinata asked in a gentle way. "On the other shore!" Bobu replied enthusiastically. "Other shore? The only other shore if we keep going this direction is in the other side of the planet. You sure that's where we're going?" Hinata asked. "Why not?" Bobu asked curiously "Well, I don't see why you'll even bother going that far." Hinata replied. "But I ninja?" Bobu stared at Hinata with a confused look on his face. "Ninja go everywhere!" He exclaimed. "Whatever" Hinata replied. "We're going there to deal with a certain Akumito Momochi. I trust that you have heard of him?" Bobu's intelligent side replied. "Hold on for a moment, there seems to be a problem." Bobu courteously said as he noticed the presence of a gigantic shark chasing after the boat, about to devour it whole. In an effort to escape the powerful shark, Bobu unleashed a Water Release: Water Severing Wave, releasing a high powered jet stream which propelled the boat to extreme speeds courtesy of Newton's Third Law. "Physics for the win!" Bobu said in another one of his Fourth-Wall Breaking antics. Currently he was unleashing the jet stream from his ass, while the shark was still chasing after the boat. "What a horrible sensei" Hinata said as Ikido sighed, embarrassed of Bobu's performance. "I'll have you know that my Sensei's skill is leagues beyond my ass!" Bobu spoke, as if praising Ikido to be much better at using his ass than Bobu. "WHAT!?" Hinata quickly slapped Ikido in the face. "Bobu is lying to you! I conduct jutsus properly!" Ikido exclaimed. "Ah, Sensei, have you forgotten your Gangbang no jutsu? You said it could subjugate any woman!" Bobu cheekily added fuel to the flames. "Why you, as if I'd ever do that!?" Ikido exclaimed. Before Hinata could respond, the whole boat suddenly exploded, leaving only debris and smoke behind... Bobu dispersed, revealing that he was a clone all along. The real Bobu was actually swimming behind the boat, training his chakra control by travelling underwater. This Bobu formed some Shadow Clones to save Ikido and Hinata. Before Bobu could try, a bunch of sharks appeared out of nowhere, attacking the clones and Bobu. A ship appeared nearby and began firing a lot of missiles at the group as well. While this was happening, Ikido and Hinata could not be seen. "You're going to have to try harder to scare me." Bobu mused as Jet Streams emerged from his body, slicing apart any sharks which neared him. Using the Jet Streams, he hovered above the water as he summoned hundreds of Shadow Clones, which all used Water Prison Technique, trapping the missiles. Others flew towards the ship, using Jet Streams from the soles of their feet, while emitting fire from their body via Fire Release Stream, literally becoming flying fire clones, which unleashed massive flamethrowers unto the ships. Some Shadow Clones became suicide bombers, using Clone Great Explosion as they flew towards the ship at unparalleled speeds. It was utter chaos. The ship exploded and began to sink, but the chaos wasn't over. Jets, yes jets, began to fly all over the place, firing bombs and bullets towards Bobu and his army of clones. This was a sign that the enemy territory was an advanced society. "Interesting, technology like Saibo Kazahana..." Bobu mused to himself once more as he had more of his clones direct Water Release: Water Severing Wave to literally break the jets apart. The real Bobu, with incredible dexterity, unleashed Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique at unsuspecting directions from his body, directing them to accurately cut the jets into pieces with them being none the wiser (as Bobu was not using handsigns). "Where is Ikido though...?" Bobu wondered as he activated a variant of the Wind Release Chakra Mode by continually unleashing Wind Release: Great Breakthrough around himself, literally forcing the bullets to be deflected from his body and keeping himself in the air. This was a battle between Bobu and an unknown enemy. The last attack finally came, once the jets were gone, a huge atomic bomb came from the sky towards Bobu. It will explode if touched or it reaches the ocean, possibly causing a tsunami in any nearby islands. "This can't possibly get any worse..." Bobu sighed as his clones all used Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to slow to descent of the atomic bomb. Meanwhile, Bobu opened a generic Storage Seal and flew beside the atomic bomb during its descent, sealing it inside the storage seal. The attacks had finally stopped, and if Bobu looked up ahead, he will see an island. This wasn't the other side of the planet, but that's where the attacks were coming from. Bobu charged towards the island, skidding across the ocean in style with all his clones. His clones would release many insects from his Insect Storage Seal, and they would form Insect Clones, which would charge towards the island at far greater speeds via the Body Flicker Technique. A whole army of men with snipers, bazookas, guns, etc. were waiting on shore. Once they saw Bobu, they began firing. The insects were struck, however, since they were malleable and without internal organs, they proceeded barely hindered. Rapidly, they coalesced and attacked the men with snipers, draining their chakra. Those with bazookas were harder to handle, and they managed to take out a few of Bobu's clones, despite them using many techniques such as Water Release: Water Severing Wave to eliminate the bazooka's rockets. The Bobu which was in the water used Water Release: Wild Water Wave, creating a veritable flood which eliminated the enemy's mobility on land. The soldiers were washed away in the ocean, never to be seen again. One more enemy approached from the entrance to the beach, it was a diamond tank, almost impossible to break. It fired a strong torpedo towards Bobu and continued doing so to any remaining clones. Bobu was shocked, he had never seen such an expensive tank in his life! "A shame it had to be my enemy though." Bobu sighed, sadly. Using the sheer number of clones he had, Bobu let them take the brunt of the strong torpedoes, themselves dispersed in the process. Some of the clones jumped atop the Diamond Tank, spewing tons of Mud on it and using Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, creating a veritable mountain on it, limiting its movements, though it couldn't be destroyed from that alone. Bobu's other clones then used Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, shocking the tank and likely its pilot, shutting the tank down. If the tank was taken down, Bobu would seal the diamond tank into his Storage Seal as well. Couldn't help to keep a few extra weapons. As a matter of fact, he also began sealing away all the Bazookas and guns on the beach, in case he needed non-chakra weapons. Bobu would also search for Ikido and Hinata via his insects. What Bobu didn't know was that the tank was auto-piloted and it was powered by electricity. With the electricity from the pillars, it only served to speed up the tank, rather than slow it down. This time, the tank fired a shot in the air, and then strikes of lightning began to fire on the clones and Bobu. It will continue until the target is hit. Somehow the tank managed to move despite having a veritable mountain on it. Bobu's clones spewed out more mud to create giant walls on top of the tank, slowing it down. Simultaneously, Bobu sealed the tank using his storage scroll, as it was roughly stationary. The tank was very powerful, created by the smartest people in the world. Lightning beats Earth, with the lightning charged tank, it was able to move. Although the tank was gone, the lightning was still going to hit Bobu and his clones. Lightning could shock earth, but nothing says that the tank could handle that much mass. The clones started getting shocked, then they used wind to overpower the lightning. Finally, the tank was gone and the attacks stopped. Up ahead was a forest. Bobu charged towards the forest without a care in the world. His clones mainly. On the other side of the forest was gates with two guards guarding it. Behind the big gates was a big city. The guards have not noticed Bobu nor his clones. Bobu stopped and began having his clones morph into civilians, walking towards the village. His insects would infilitrate the village from underground with Bobu. "Due to a recent invasion, we have been ordered to shoot anyone on sight." One of the guards said. Both guards took out shotguns and began firing at Bobu's fake civilians. They all died, falling on the ground with blood wounds, when actually they didn't get hit at all. Bobu used a transformation jutsu to disguise their death. Meanwhile, insects drained the guards dry as more of Bobu's civilians entered the village. The village had a lot of people, kids playing, adults chatting, criminals doing wrong things. It was a happy place. In one of the outdoor cafes, if Bobu looked closely, he can see Hinata and Ikido eating Ramen together. Bobu used double suicide decapitation technique to drag hinata and ikido into the ground so they could discuss. "Hello Sensei." Bobu ominously spoke. "There you are! Where have you been!?" Ikido asked. "Having fun at the beach, how did you appear here? The boat exploded!" Bobu asked. "Saved by a submarine." Ikido replied. "...and you just went on the submarine without question? Sensei that's insane!" Bobu exclaimed. "I needed to get Hinata out of danger as quickly as possible, I had no choice." Ikido replied. "...You do know that these people are very violent right? They tried to kill me." Bobu replied nonchalantly. Ikido was confused and said, "Well, they were nice to me and Hinata. I guess they thought you were the enemy, these people are extremely nice." "We have to get out of here then." Bobu declared. "Why? What if Akumito is here? If you said they attacked you, we should search, don't you think?" Ikido asked. "Akumito? Underground?" Bobu asked questioningly. They were still underground and Bobu simply meant that they had to get out of the ground. "Oh, let's get out then." Ikido replied, embarrassed at himself. Bobu got themselves out of the ground, and Bobu sent thousands of bugs to do reconnaisance. "They should be back soon" Bobu said, knowing the efficacy of his bugs. "Woah, did you just jump out of the ground!?" A little boy said, with a little girl behind him. "No I farted out of the ground!" Bobu said gleefully. "Want me to show you?" Bobu directed his ass at the little kid. The little boy turned away. "Don't please," He said. Ikido and Hinata were chatting so they haven't noticed a thing yet. Bobu farted anyway creating a massive wind at the little boy. "Sorry!!!" Bobu apologized. The little boy began to cry and ran away, taking the little girl with him. Bobu chased after them, wanting to give them sweets to apologize to them. Both the kids ran to an alley and when Bobu reached them, they were gone. Ikido and Hinata ran after Bobu. "Where are you going?" Ikido asked Bobu. "Following the children. " Bobu said. He had bugs on them and was now tracking their location. And he failed because his bugs reported a question mark. "This island is weird." Bobu concluded Ikido sighed and said, "You're weird. Anyway, while fighting the enemy, did you find clues to as where Akumito is? Maybe he isn't in the other side of the world, he might be in this island." "Yep, looking for him now." Bobu expanded his scope, his bugs searching everywhere for Akumito. There were multiple locations Bobu sensed, Akumito is apparently in five different places on the island. "That's strange, there are 5 Akumito's" Bobu said. He began using his Compound Eyes Jutsu to view each location with Akumito via his bugs' eyes. By doing that, he found out that there was only one Akumito, the rest were just machines with chakra similar to Akumito's. "Found Akumito" Bobu declared. "Let's head out, Sensei!" Bobu said. Meanwhile, he sent his insects to absirb the chakra supplied by machines. If the machines continually generated chakra, Bobu might have found the infinite source he had dreamed of.